


What if...

by Aidnic



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aidnic/pseuds/Aidnic
Summary: What if John Laurens survived and got to meet Alexander Hamilton again. What if Hamilton's wife, Eliza falls in love with John Laurens, while keeping her love for Alexander Hamilton, creating a love triangle.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Kudos: 7





	What if...

John Laurens has been in combat for what seemed like, forever, he had gotten word that the British have surrendered and the Americans have won in Yorktown. John still had a battle to fight against the British, In Combahee River, South Carolina...

Hours have gone by, few blood were shed, the Americans have taken victory with barely any casualties, Laurens was riding on his horse, then...

BOOM

It was a gunshot intended for Laurens, Laurens had suddenly saw his life in a flash, it barely missed his head. The British retreat and that was that. Laurens took a while to reckon what had happened, he was lucky, he couldn't grasp that fact. That thought took him out of course until one of his soldiers snapped him back to attention. The Americans set up camp in the evening, set up to go home.

Laurens wrote a letter,

"Alexander, I have survived a small battle. I plan on visiting you in your house in New York by the next week."

And that was that.


End file.
